


Impossibility

by AikoIsari



Series: PMMM Flash Bingo [20]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M, Gen, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving a goddess is more impossible than loving a big sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impossibility

**Author's Note:**

> For 197 - pairing: Madoka/Tatsuya. I would get this pairing from the bingo card wouldn't? And with this, I have done all the numbers I can do for this bingo for now. I think I have one for the non-flash, so we'll get longer things from me now! Also working on two longer pieces! So yeah!
> 
> Warnings: vague incest. Please leave if disturbed. :D I'm with you there.

He wants to touch her hand. His fingers are chubby and soft and dirty from the sandbox, but she doesn't mind. Why would she? How could she? She is his sister. Her love comes without waiting for a yes or a no.

But he can't touch her and say the same. His sister is a mini-mommy, you see. That is the love he has for her. If she were sleeping, he would climb onto her back and wake her. If his food fell, she would catch it. He would always be there for her.

But he wasn't the only one.

There was this girl with pretty hair. But she had weird ribbons, so bright, so passionate. But she was so quiet. It was weird.

But the goddess, but the Madoka, seemed to prefer her.

He wished he knew why.

Could the girl touch her? She always came to play with him, and where she went, the Madoka would follow sometimes, so it was hardly a bad thing. He didn't think she could touch a goddess either, and that made it sad. Neither of them could do it.

No one could touch a thing that wasn't really there.

If only he could. He could hug her and tell her everything was okay, and that she could smile  _and_ cry. No one told her that now, did they?

Well, he would.


End file.
